1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image formation controlling method. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image formation controlling method with which a type of or a processing performed to a document that has been read, and a processing to be performed to an output media or an output image is determined based on the detection result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of conventional image forming apparatuses include a digital copying machine. The digital copying machine reads an image of a document set on a reading section with an image sensor such as a CCD, and resolves it into pixels, and then, the machine performs an image processing to digital data corresponding to each pixel, thereby printing the digital data. Recently, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus capable of performing various kinds of image editing and various kinds of post processing (finishing) by using a finishing device. These include image editing in which document images for a plurality of pages are scaled down so as to be laid out in one page and printed, and finishing such as stapling or punching at a predetermined position of a set of printed output or folding of a sheet at a predetermined position.
However, an operation of laying out a plurality of document images in a single page or designating a position of staple or punch holes as an operator intends is not simple, and various selections must be appropriately made on the operating screen so as to set functions to obtain an output as intended by the operator. In order for a selection to be appropriate, meaning of the choices displayed on the operating screen must be understood. Further, when a document is set on the reading section, the document must be set in an appropriate direction. Such an operation can be confusing to an operator who is unfamiliar with the operation.
In order to reduce the burden of an operator, there has been proposed a device in which an operator specifies an intended processing position in a mark sheet, and the device reads the processing position indicated on the mark sheet so as to perform the finishing at the corresponding position of the printed output (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H04-301498, for example).
Further, there may be a case where outputting of a copy faithful to a document does not meet an operator's intention. An unnecessary image can be included in a document image that has been read. For example, it is reasonable to understand that punch holes in the document are unnecessary images. In view of this, there has been proposed a device which determines a portion for a punch hole in a document image and delete or unfill the determined portion (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-9041, for example). As described above, although separate and specific processing of a document image has been proposed, image editing and finishing is generally considered as being set by the operator according to his/her intention. In other words, in a conventional copying machine, there has been a tendency to focus on faithful reproduction of a document image.
However, a faithful reproduction of a document is often required to be faithful to the document including physical processing forms provided to the document. That is, in a recent image forming apparatus having various image editing functions and finishing functions, there is required such an apparatus being capable of detecting not only a document image but also the image editing and finishing performed to the document, and determining a processing to be performed to a printed output based on the detection result to produce a reproduction of the document.